Walking Away
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: Al knows he's lying. Well… it's not a lie that he'll take a walk. But he's not going to be alone. RoyEd


**A/N: It was a pain writing this since it took a long time and right now I don't really like anything I write and my laptop is a bitch… So yeah, I'm not really satisfied with this but…** **oh well. What do **_**you**_** think?**

**Walking Away**

Al watched as Ed put his shoes on and got up to see his reflection from the mirror. Ed wore a nervous, slightly anxious expression and he sighed.  
>"Going out, brother?"<br>Ed really must've been lost in his thoughts because he jumps a bit, staring at Al surprised.  
>"Woah… didn't see you there."<br>Yes, lost deeply in his thoughts alright… how could anyone _not_ notice Al – he was huge. Or, well, the armor was…

"I'll just go take a walk. To clear my mind before going to bed," Ed muttered, not looking at Al.  
>He goes through all that trouble even though Al knows he's lying. Well… it's not a lie that he'll take a walk. But he's not going to be alone.<br>"Sure. Be careful," Al said and really meant it. "Yeah, see you soon."  
>Al didn't answer and Ed left the dorm. Al stood there waiting for a while before he followed his brother – as he has done for a month now, without Ed knowing anything about it. Ed was his brother; of course Al realized a month ago that Ed's weird acting had something to do with his nightly walks so he had followed him then – and he followed his brother that night too.<p>

Ed walked slowly, as if he wasn't sure if he really wants to arrive to the park as every night. For Al that kind of behavior was very odd since usually Ed is running so fast that it's very hard for Al to keep up quietly. The way Ed had been so anxious lately, why he stayed up so late, sighing... Al was sure it had something to do with Ed coming to that park every single night when they were in Central. And the fact that there was always someone waiting for him. "What took you so long? Problems with Alphonse?"

Ed shakes his head at colonel Mustang. "Nah, I've been thinking, that's all…"  
>Yes, that was how it was; Ed and the Colonel… were dating. And Al had evidenced almost every single date of them. Though Al wasn't sure if just walking around at nights counted as a 'date'. But they seemed to enjoy it even if they only walked and talked and – quite rarely – kissed. And why was Al spying on them? Obvious, because he didn't trust the colonel. Sure, he was great as a colonel and had always taken care of Al and Ed but… his private life was a different matter. How could Ed date a man who obviously wasn't capable of being in a relationship, considering his reputation as a womanizer? Al just didn't want his brother to get hurt, that's all… but maybe it was already impossible. During that month and Ed's not-so-secret-dates, Al had never seen his brother as happy. Not after their mom had died, that was. Al had sawn the way Ed kept on glancing at Roy while being in the office. It reminded him of the way their mom had looked at dad. And how had she ended up? Lonely and miserable. Al had got to protect his brother.<p>

"Is that what you do while you're on an assignment, think? Oh my, seems like I have to keep you here forever, you thinking can't be a good thing."  
>Ed snorted and even when Al couldn't see his face, he knew Ed was rolling his eyes. "Ha-ha. Very funny."<br>Colonel said nothing for a while. "Ed, would you just try _not_ to space out while you're walking outside at nights? Scar's still on loose, you know."  
>"Oh so now you're worried about me? Flattering, Mustang."<br>"I'm _always_ worried about you… if you just wouldn't be so reckless…"

Al knew for sure that colonel is telling the truth, he _has_ always looked out for them after all. But even still, Al couldn't bring himself to trust him. He can be worried about Ed alright but it doesn't mean he won't hurt him.

Ed sighed. "We've been through this already, haven't we? I can take care of myself. What about you, do you carry umbrella around in case it's going to rain?"  
>"I happen to carry a gun with me. And you should too."<br>"No way. And it doesn't matter anymore… 'cause I won't be doing this no longer."  
>"Doing… what exactly?"<br>"This. Sneaking around at nights with you."

Al couldn't believe it. Ed was finally putting an end to it and Al didn't even have to convince him to do that?  
>But <em>why<em>? As far as Al knew, Mustang hadn't done anything to upset Ed… Maybe Ed had found out that he had cheated? Which was only matter of time really.

"You… You're dumping me? Why, Ed?"  
>"Not <em>dumping<em>. I just don't think we should to this anymore."  
>"Sounds like dumping to me," Roy muttered under his breath, hurt in his voice.<br>"Look… it's been so fucking great. But lately I've realized that all I think about is you. I mean it, I _can't _think of anything else… It's so damn annoying! And all I do is just wait 'til I get to see you again… And it pisses me off and I just… don't get it!"

Al had noticed it too. Sometimes it felt as if he didn't even exist any more, not around Ed. He was spacing out all the time, daydreaming about Mustang for sure… They hadn't talked for ages. Or at least it felt that long.

"I know exactly what you mean. I can't get you out of my head either. But I guess… I want to keep you there."  
>"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"<br>Roy stepped closer, putting his hands on Ed's cheeks. "What I mean is that… I want this – us to go on. I have no idea where this is going but… I want to be with you more than I've wanted to be with anyone in my life. Even though you're irresponsible, proud, impulsive, immature and so damn annoying and – "  
>" – Wow, you don't have to praise me <em>that<em> much!"  
>"A brat, I still…"<p>

For the first time Al had watched those two, he felt that he shouldn't be there. The silence was heavy and for a second Al thought that maybe he should just go back to the dorms. But the fear of knowing Ed might get hurt, stopped him from going.

"Don't say it," Ed muttered and there was a bit of pain in his voice.  
>"You don't even know what I'm going to say."<br>"Well maybe I don't want to know."  
>Roy stepped away, shaking his head. "You know just how to make me feel good, don't you? Well, I can see now how much I mean to you now, thanks a lot. I don't know what this thing between us has been for you – fooling around? But to me it was more than that!" He turned around, managing to take only a few angry steps away when Ed grabbed his arm.<br>"Wait, you moron! You got it all wrong! You really think I'm someone who likes to fool around?"  
>Roy turned around, sighing. "No."<br>"Then don't assume something like that… I haven't been fooling around or anything like that. Look, the thing is… there is Al."

Al was surprised to hear his brother mention his name. What did he have to do with the relationship between the two? Maybe Ed had realized that Al was following them and that he didn't approve… Well, his brother _was_ a genius after all…

"What about Alphonse?"  
>"His soul is trapped in that fucking armor, remember? Which is my fault. I have to bring his body back. I have a goal which I <em>have <em>to achieve. So… even if this had been so fucking awesome, I just don't have time for this. I should be finding a way to help Al _right now_. But I'm here, with you and even though I want to be here, it isn't really helping Al… Basically, I don't have time for this – for us."

Every single thought Al had had – disappeared, leaving him only feeling an unbelievable amount of disbelief. Ed was putting an end to it because of _him_?

Roy was quiet for a while before he sighed. "I know you have your goal and I… understand. I have my own goal to achieve too so maybe you're right… maybe this just isn't the time for us."  
>Ed sighed too, sitting down on the bench nearby. "Maybe there never will be a time for us," he muttered so quietly that Al could barely hear him.<br>Roy watched him for a moment before he stepped closer, putting his hands on Ed's shoulders. "There will be… if you want to. I do but I get it if you – "  
>" – I want it alright. But I'm not so sure if you do."<br>"I just said I do. Why would you assume I wouldn't?"  
>"Like you'd be satisfied with just one person…" Ed grinned but at the same time, there was a hint of uncertainty in his face. "If the person is you… why not?"<p>

Ed looked surprised and then smile lightened his face up. "Hm… Are you getting sappy now? Saying all kinds of things like you can't live without me and shit?"  
>Roy laughed and sat down next to Ed. "I wasn't going to but if you want me to… sure. I need you, want you, can't live without you... I love you…"<br>"You… you love me?" The same thing as Al was wondering. Why would the colonel say that? He didn't gain anything even if he said it, did he? So maybe he was just telling the truth…  
>"Why so surprised? I thought it was obvious already."<br>"No, it wasn't…"

Silence fell between them. "Well, this is kind of awkward," Roy said. "Sorry… I didn't mean to make you even more confused. And I still agree with you about putting an end to this."  
>"So you love me but still want to get rid of me? That's pretty damn twisted, Mustang."<br>"I do not want to get rid of you. I want to be even more close to you with each moment I spend with you and that's why… we should stop now. I know that it wasn't the right time to start this but I never thought this could get so serious… that I would fall in love with you."  
>"Me too…"<br>"Does that mean you're…?"

Al was surprised to hear the amount of hope in the colonel's voice which he was obviously trying to hide – failing. It was weird seeing him act like that, showing his feelings so openly… Even though Al had watched the two of them for a month, he didn't remember seeing him like that, not until now.

"Maybe. I don't know…"  
>"Ed… we should just walk away from each other, you know?"<br>"Yeah… why the fuck is it so hard to even think of?"  
>"Tell me about it. I thought it would be easy to walk away from an insufferable brat like you."<br>"Same to you, freakishly tall bastard."

It was always weird how they made insults sound like pet names. Al watched as they finally got up, glancing at each other.

"So… after you become the Fuhrer."  
>"Yes. And after you return Alphonse's body." Ed nodded.<br>"Look… I'm going to give you all the help and information I can get to my hands, how does that sound?"  
>Ed smiled a bit. "Awesome. And I will stand right behind you and try to act nice so that you can finally become the Fuhrer."<br>"I knew you would." They watched at each other for a while until Roy stepped closer.  
>"I will walk away from you now. But before that…"<p>

Al watched as the two of them kissed with a lot of passion, holding each other tightly, and both of them had uneasy expressions as they parted, breathing heavily into each other's mouths.  
>"See you in my office in the morning."<br>Ed nodded and Roy took a step back, turning away and starting to walk.  
>"Ed. You know, I've walked away from many people. But never has it been this hard…"<br>"Yeah, whatever, just _go_."  
>Al knew his brother well enough to be sure that he didn't think 'whatever' and he was sure that Ed most certainly did <em>not<em> want Mustang to go. But he went anyways and soon the sound of his foot steps disappeared, leaving Ed burying his face in his head for a moment, taking deep breaths for a while before he collected himself. "It's so fucking hard for me too," Ed whispered.

Al started to walk away quietly back to the dorms. It seemed that Al had been wrong – Mustang wasn't just using Ed. It seemed that he was feeling for Ed much more than he had meant to. The both of them felt more than they had meant to. But still they had ended it. Because of Mustang's goal to become the Fuhrer. Because of _Al_. Al decided. He would help his brother as much as he could. They _would_ get his body back and then… Ed could be with Mustang again but when that time would come, they wouldn't have to hide, at least not from Al. Al decided to start studying as soon as he would get to the dorms. 


End file.
